The Princess and the Monkey
by Vstriker
Summary: While watching 'The Princess and the Frog' Daichi and Ming-Ming get into an argument about Princesses, Princes, romance, and kissing. One thing leads to another and Tyson gets a few laughs. Major Fluff. First One-shot/Romance fic. Read and Review.


Daichi slumped down on the couch and sighed. Tyson was out on a date with Hilary or something, Kai was training as usual, Max was working part time at the shop with his dad, and Ray was back in White Tiger village, probably still training. Even grandpa was on vacation. He'd basically had the house to himself.

He was supposed to be watching football games, wrestling, and being able to run around the house in his underwear. Instead he was watching the 'Princess and the Frog', was fully dressed, and bored out of his mind. "Ah! Can we please watch something else!"

He reached over to grab the remote but Ming-Ming reached out and snatched it from him, for the fifth time since she came over. "No! I have the remote so I decide what we watch." She said holding it away from him.

He rolled her eyes and laid back on the couch. "You don't even live here. If you were looking for Tyson then you should be out there, not in here bothering me." He said crossing his arms.

"Oh shut up. Why should I bother looking for him when I know he's going to come back here later anyway? And you shouldn't mind letting me make myself comfortable. I am a guest after all." She said smiling.

He growled at her. "You're not a guest! You're an intruder!" He said pointing at her.

"Whatever. Why don't you be a good little monkey and fetch me something to drink?" She said getting back to the movie.

He looked furious but simply crossed his arms and turned back to the TV. Stupid Disney princess crap. "How can you even watch this mush?"

"It's romantic, something you wouldn't know anything about." She said rolling her eyes. She sighed as she thought about herself as a princess. "Being able to know you have a knight in shining amour always ready to come to your rescue. There's nothing more chivalrous."

He stuck his tongue out at her. "That is so lame. Everyone knows that when it comes to rescuing a girl, you go charging in guns blazing and take everyone out." He said holding his hands up as if they were guns.

She smirked. "That's exactly would a little boy like you would think off. But everyone knows to be romantic when rescuing a girl, you come swooping in, sword in hand, fighting all the guards as you sweep the girl of her feet, and make a daring escape."

He gave her a thumb down. "Boo, that story sucks."

"You as so immature. You'll never get a girlfriend that way."

"Please. You only get so much attention from boys because you're a pop star. If they knew how much a brat you really were then they'd leave you in a heartbeat."

Now Ming-Ming was angry. "Why you little brat!" She pouted and then pointed at him. "You say you know about romance and girls, but you probably never even kissed a girl before!"

He froze. He never had kissed a girl before. "Yeah… well…" He looked down at his feet blushing.

"Well nothing! Ha, I knew it." She said victoriously. "In the end you're just a little boy who doesn't know a thing about girls." She pinched his cheeks and smiled.

He pushed her hand away. "Oh yeah, laugh it up. It's not even fair though. You're a pop star, boys are lining up to get a kiss from you."

She turned away from him to and smiled nervously. "O-of course! That's the difference between adults like me and little kids like you."

He looked at her and then scowled. "You never kissed a boy before!" He said pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Yes I have!" She lied.

"Who?"

She looked even more nervous. "H-his name isn't important!"

"Because he doesn't have one, because he doesn't exist!"

She tried to think of something. "Okay fine! I've never kissed a boy! But it's not like it matters anyway, girls are born with a romantic sense anyway!"

Daichi smiled. "All I heard was 'I'm a liar'."

"Shut up!"

He kept on snickering as she just blushed and went back to watching the movie. Daichi eventually stopped and started watching it himself. It was stupid but there wasn't really anything else to do. The whole idea was stupid anyway. A kiss turning a frog into a prince. As if.

"Hey."

He looked up at Ming-Ming who was looking down at her feet. "What?"

She looked off to the side and leaned on her arm. "Did you ever wonder what you're first kiss was supposed to be like anyway?"

He scratched his head. He didn't really think about girls a lot. His head was mostly filled with becoming the champion, and food of course. "Sometimes I guess. But I spend most of my time training so I never really thought about it for that long."

She smiled. Maybe she could tease him a little. "You want to try it?"

"Try what?"

Why did he have to be so dense? "I meant you want to kiss?"

Daichi was completely still for a few second. Then he began turning red. He back away to the other side of the couch and grabbed his chest. "K-K-Kiss! Where did that come from suddenly!" He said panicking. His heart was now beating out of his chest.

She shook her head. "Hah, I was just teasing you, you little monkey." She said with a satisfied smirk. "Way to keep calm."

He scowled at her. The little brat! He gritted his teeth and sat angrily. "Yeah right! I wasn't scared, I was just totally grossed out at the thought of kissing a weirdo like you!"

"Me a weirdo! You're the monkey boy!"

They both turned away from each other and pouted. There were a few more minutes of silence before Daichi blushed and began to speak. "But… I guess maybe it wouldn't have been that bad."

She looked over at him surprised. "What?"

"I mean it would still be bad, but just not THAT bad."

She looked down and blushed. "Well… how 'not bad' would it be?" She asked scooting over towards the middle of the couch.

He felt her moving closer and his heart began beating out of his chest. "Um... I guess it'd be just 'not bad' enough to be tolerable." He said sliding over a bit himself.

"So, you'd actually kiss me?"

"Maybe."

They were right next to each other and both looking at their feet. "Do you want to? I mean, just to see what it's like."

"Right, only to see what it's like. It's not like it'll mean anything."

"Right." They both turned towards each other but still didn't look up. "So, I guess you kiss me now?"

He looked confused. "W-why do I have to kiss you? You're the pop star, you… kiss me."

"You're the guy. And the guy always kisses the girl in the movies."

"It's not a movie!"

"Would you just do it!"

She leaned forward and shut her eyes. He began to panic. He'd never kissed a girl before! How was he supposed to do this! What if he did it wrong! Maybe he should just run while she had her eyes closed. No, he couldn't do that, she's kill him.

He leaned forward slowly until their lips met. They bot stood still for a few seconds and then separated, faces red as tomatoes. Another long moment of silence. "S-so how was it?"

He looked panicked. "Fine." He said sitting straight up. He wasn't going to mention everything. Like how soft her lips were, or how they tasted like cherry. He shook his head. What was he thinking! One kiss and he was already girl crazy! "W-what about me. Was I… you know, good?"

She smiled. "You were all right…" He frowned at her. She was teasing him again. He felt her place her hand over his. "But I wasn't too sure. Maybe we should, I don't know, try again."

"I'm not against that." He said as they leaned in and kissed again.

"Hah! I knew it!"

Both Daichi and Ming-Ming separated and looked behind them Hilary and Tyson were standing there with amused looks on their faces. "That is so adorable! I always knew you two liked each other!" Hilary said jumping up and down.

"I-It's not what it looks like!" Ming-Ming said holding her hands up.

"How long were the there!" Daichi said panicking.

"Long enough." Tyson said holding up a camera. "Oh the guys are going to love seeing this. Our Little Daichi becomes a man and we caught it all on tape!"

Both of them slumped into the sofa and blushed. Daichi looked over at Ming-Ming. "Let's try one more thing." He said taking out his Dragoon. Ming-Ming nodded and pulled out Venus.

They both got up and aimed their beys at the unsuspecting Tyson. "Let it rip!"

"Gah!"


End file.
